


The Return

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Fallen [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: Robert's first return from hell upon Wyatt's death.





	The Return

**The Return**

He woke up in the church. It was quiet and strange, like he'd passed out alone and woken up all the same.

But he hadn't. There was no missing time between the world around him fading away, the infection from the wound he'd suffered on Wyatt's behalf finally taking him to his grave and when he woke, sitting on the floor of the church where he'd finally gone to in hopes of some sort of salvation. Every moment between was accounted for in burning agony. Torture and screaming and anguish filled every second. Just thinking about it now sent a horrified chill down his spine. He was a good man. He'd been a good, God fearing man. He hadn't belonged in hell.

Robert Svane loosed a shaky breath, his hand trembling as it moved to his chest, checking for the festering wound that had done him in. He grit his teeth, tugging at his collar and as he pulled it back until he found everything intact. Skin smooth and there wasn't so much as a scar left from where the bullet that had passed through him to kill the demon Clootie.

Blue eyes closed briefly as he pulled in a deep breath, finding the air rushing into his lungs without a hitch. It didn't choke him halfway down as it had just before his death and it didn't burn as it had for those…. Days? Weeks? He still wasn't sure how long he'd screamed in pain as flames bit at him.

Robert stood slowly, his long legs holding him easily enough and he looked around. The church was empty. He moved forward carefully, each step uncertain. His mind was muddled - a strange sensation within itself - struggling to piece together… something. He just wasn't sure. There was something he needed to remember. Why he was here.

_Clootie cursed him, and all those killed by Peacemaker. Destined for hell. You'll be resurrected upon Wyatt's death. Revenants, you'll be called. To hound and kill each and every Earp heir. Around and around it goes._

His step faltered, his leg giving under him as the words crashed into him. The curse. It had begun. That must mean Wyatt was dead. Long fingers gripped at the pew he'd caught himself on and he steadied himself. If Wyatt was dead, his son would be caught up in a curse he had nothing to do with. Others would have come back as well. All seventy-seven people that Wyatt had put down with Peacemaker. It had all begun, and he had been and was helpless to stop it.

"You've had better days, from the looks of it."

Robert spun, finding a face that he'd almost forgotten. It was weather-worn and creased, and he knew better than to fully trust that smile. "Juan Carlos."

"It's been a while," the old priest told him as Robert's blue gaze traveled up and down, taking in the strange style of his clothes.

"How long?"

"Little over forty years," Juan Carlos answered. "Word hasn't even made it that Wyatt passed, but his death swept through the Ghost River Triangle, bringing with it every last demon he put down with it. Hard to miss, if you know what you're looking for."

Robert shuddered just a little at the thought. "And you? How are you still here?"

The older man shrugged just a little and Robert caught a whiff of alcohol from his breath as he moved closer. It looked like some things never changed. "We're all tied together in what we did." His dark gaze shifted to catch Robert's. "They're here, Robert. All the ones that Wyatt put in the ground. His son will be drawn here by the curse soon enough and it'll begin. I…. can't interfere. It's my burden, but you-"

"What about me?" the Revenant snarled, his temper flaring suddenly and all at once the uncertainty that he'd felt was replaced with seething anger. He could feel hell's flames burning down his back as he took hold of Juan Carlos' collar and he was in his face. "What about me, Padre? How different am I now?"

Juan Carlos raised his hands as if showing he wasn't a threat. "That's for you to decide, Robert."

"I didn't get a choice when I was pulled into this curse," Robert growled, still not releasing the other man and his vision was tinged red. "I _died_ for Wyatt and he left me here to rot." For John Henry. Always for John Henry. Even in the end, even with what he sacrificed, Robert couldn't match up to Doc Holliday in Wyatt's eyes.

"That doesn't change who you've always been. You're a decent man, Robert."

"I _was_ ," he snapped, his voice low and dangerous. He held the priest's gaze for a long moment before he loosed a breath that sounded more like a low growl and finally released him. "I was, but hell burns the good right out of a man."

He sank back against the pew behind him, reaching up to find that his spectacles hadn't returned with him, nor did he did them to see clearly.

"That doesn't mean you don't have a choice," Juan Carlos said. "When his son comes to Purgatory-"

"The other Revenants will tear him to pieces."

"He could use a friend on his side. Someone that understands what's happening."

"Oh yes, help the Heir and paint a target on my back from here 'till eternity. Why don't you go put your neck in the noose for him?"

"I can't interfere."

"Seems to be what you're doing right now," Robert snapped and moved passed the other man, starting for the exit.

"I can't tell you what to do, Robert, but I can deliver something." He held a battered, folded set of papers out. "Wyatt asked me to get these to you when he realized…" He cleared his throat and waved the papers just a little. "Take them. Read them… or don't."

Robert snatched them away, and was halfway out the door when Juan Carlos spoke again. "Where will you go? You can't leave the triangle."

"Thought I'd take a page from your book," Robert answered lowly. "I need a drink."

"I didn't think you drank."

He snorted. "No time like your first time back from hell to start."

* * *

Notes: I've been wanting to jump into some light Bobo Del Rey fanfic'ing for a bit now, but I've just now had the plot bunnies really bite. This will be a set of one-shots, more or less connected, as they will be based off of what we know of canon while I'm writing them. I hope you guys enjoy. I haven't been able to find any other Bobo fanfiction, but I hope others start writing for him as well soon!

This is my first Wynonna Earp fic, so I'd love some feedback on how the voices are coming across!


End file.
